Love Stained Tears
by lockawayheart
Summary: Kyo is worried about telling Tohru his true feelings for the Valentine's day dance. But when unwanted memories are thrown into the light, how will it affect his desicion?
1. Questions Waiting to be Asked

Love Stained Tears

Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my first story I've published, but the second one I've written. Funny how things turn out...lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Fruits Basket. But if I did...

Questions Waiting to be Asked

February 14. Tohru circled the date on her zodiac- animal calendar. Two more weeks until the dance. I can't wait Okaa-San! Thought Tohru excitedly, as she stood up and stretched. She made her way out of her room, and down the stairs into the kitchen to make breakfast. She saw Kyo standing in the refrigerator, chugging milk out of its carton.

"Oh! Good morning Kyo-Kun!" Said Tohru cheerfully. " Did you sleep well?"

"I thought I told you to drop the –Kun part, didn't I?" Asked Kyo annoyed. He wiped the milk that dribbled down his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Oh! Yes! You did! I completely forgot all about it!" As Tohru babbled apologies, Kyo smiled a secret, loving smile only reserved for her. That's so like her. I can't do it. Not now at least. Kyo thought, the smile fading from his face as he as a sleepy Yuki wandered into the kitchen.

"Is that Richan-San?" asked Yuki thickly.

"No, it's just Tohru," answered Kyo. He suddenly realized he didn't use an honorific after her name. But did I ever? It would be strange to start now. Kyo contemplated with himself. She never seemed to mind, and it doesn't look like she minds now. Kyo heaved a sigh. " Tohru, it's okay. I forgive you. Just please calm down. Here, I'll even help you with breakfast." He started putting ingredients in the rice cooker.

"Ahhh… The joy of young love," recited Shigure, drawn into the kitchen from the entire ruckus "But Kyo-Kun, do try to refrain from hitting on girls so early in the morning."

"I wasn't…" started Kyo, blushing crimson.

"Like you don't, you hypocrite. Leave Honda-San alone," said Yuki annoyed at his cousin's perverted comment.

After breakfast, Yuki went to school, even though it was a Saturday. When Shigure asked him if he knew it was the weekend, Yuki replied that he had a student council meeting to plan the dance.

"Now, now! No kissing behind the desk!" Teased Shigure. Kyo smacked the baka-inu's head.

"Shut up you perverted dog!" shouted Kyo.

"No! Don't fight! Please," pleaded Tohru, her eyes overflowing with concern and worry. Kyo closed his eyes to calm down.

"Don't worry," he said trying to sooth the frantic Tohru. "I'll be around." He turned and left the kitchen. By around, Kyo meant the roof, where he attempted to hide away from his reality. I can't do it. She'll say no. She likes that stupid rat better. I have no chance with her. Thought Kyo depressed.

Down at the table Shigure was thinking over ways to smooth the whole fiasco over. His eyes enlightened upon Tohru, his peacekeeper.

"Tohru-kun, would you be my peace keeper and try to diffuse Kyo-Kun?" Asked Shigure meekly, his fingers crossed under the table.

"I'll try my best," said Tohru, in her most determined voice. Kyo heard the ladder creak beside him. She's coming to say she chose Yuki. Thought Kyo, and turned his back to the ladder. Silence. Then he felt a small, warm hand on his shoulder. He twitched. Tohru removed her hand. Here it comes. She'll tell me now. Thought Kyo, and braced himself for the bad news.

"Kyo-Kun? Are you okay?" Tohru asked the orange-haired boy as she knelt beside himself. She lightly put a hand on his arm. Kyo blushed a pale red. If Tohru noticed, she didn't show it.

"Yeah," Kyo mumbled. "I'm fine. Don't waste your worry on me. I don't deserve it. I'm a monster."

"No you aren't!" Tohru said meaningfully. "You remember what I said to you that night. It was the truth, and it still is now. I care about you. I want to worry about you." She does care. Maybe I have a chance. Wait that damn rat probably already asked her to the dance. She just doesn't want to tell me.

" Um…Kyo-Kun," Tohru started." Um... I was wondering if you..."

"No. I understand. It's okay. Really," said Kyo, not looking at her. That's it. He did ask her, and she said yes. "You don't have to tell me." He put his head in his arms and curled up into a protective feline-like ball. Tohru, taking the hint, hint said softly, "I guess I should go do some cleaning." She left the roof.

After another delicious meal by Tohru, everyone disbanded. Yuki went to check on his winter garden in his secret base, Shigure went to his office to work on his new novel, and Kyo silently padded up to his room. When no one requested Tohru's help, she was at a loss of what to do. Everything was cleaned; she had done that earlier that day. There was no more food to cook as they had just eaten dinner. I guess I'll go talk with Mom. Tohru said with a sigh. But maybe a bath first! She ran happily to the closet to find her fluffy butter-yellow towel with minute crimson strawberries on it. She drew up a hot, steamy bath, and put in a few drops of green tea oil in it to soften her skin and help her think over all of the day's events.

I tried to ask him to the dance mom. Thought Tohru, closing her eyes and soaking in the bathroom. She let the warm water reach deep inside her, trying to heal the small bit of heart she now felt inside. But he said no. I guess he really doesn't like me like I thought he did. Mom, I really care about him! With that, she finished her bath and put on her silk, lavender-colored pajamas and a fluffy rose-colored bathrobe.

She walked through the halls and into her room. She sat at her desk and pulled out a secret box containing some small heart-shaped chocolates, sparkly square-patterned wrapping paper, and some colorful ribbons. She had one for everyone; Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, the other Sohmas, Hana-chan, Uo-chan. I hope everyone likes them. Thought Tohru. She talked to her mother as she worked on wrapping the chocolates. "I don't know what to do mom. I like Kyo-Kun, but I guess he doesn't like me," said Tohru sadly to the picture of Kyoko-San. Kyo, whose room was next to hers, heard her talking. His ears moved foreword to better tune into his voice.

"I really was hoping he would ask me to the dance, but now I know that's not going to happen," she said, unable to escape her perceived reality. Kyo, his curiosity taking over, crept out his window, and on to the balcony outside Tohru's window. I have to do it. I have to ask her now! Thought Kyo making up his mind. He took in a deep breath, blew it out, and took in another one. He was about to ask Tohru when she continued, "Since Kyo-Kun doesn't like me, and maybe Yuki-Kun will go with me."

Kyo couldn't take this anymore. It's now or never! Kyo thought furiously. He knocked on her window. Tohru jumped and whipped around and faced her window.

"Who's there?" She asked shakily. She picked up a rather large textbook and crept over to the window. "H-hello?" She questioned again. When no one answered, she struck out with her book. It was stuck on something. She opened her eyes and saw Kyo had caught the book inches from his face.

"Kyo-Kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were the one at my window. I thought you were a burglar or and animal or something!" Tohru said frantically.

"Is it true?" He asked, interrupting her spew of apologies.

"Pardon?"

"Is it true…what you just said… just before…" said Kyo, looking at the ground. Tohru thought for a moment. "Because I do like you… I…I like you a lot…" Kyo blushed brick red. Tohru's eyes widened.

"Yes. It's true…all of it…" She was blushing the color of a rose. Kyo looked down at her.

"In that case…would…would you go to the dance with me?" Kyo asked her with a bit more optimism than previously felt.

"Yes," Tohru whispered. "I would love to go with you." She gave him a small smile.

Kyo walked over to Tohru. He carefully put his hand under her chin, and tilted her head up to face his. "Thank you my little flower," Said Kyo giving her a wink, and turned to go back to his room.

"Sleep tight, my prince," said Tohru softly and still blushing, even as she finished wrapping her chocolates.

"Well, you were right mom. It is nice to give the benefit of the doubt," said Tohru, smiling to herself, and to her mother's picture. She heard Yuki and Shigure coming up the stairs and into their respective rooms. I wonder if they know… thought Tohru, climbing into her grand western-style bed. "Good night Mom. Good night…Kyo-Kun…Kyo…" whispered Tohru almost silently to herself. My Kyo… thought Tohru, and drifted off into a blissful, romantic, sweet-dreamed sleep.

The next day Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo had school.

"Why are you so happy today? If possible, you seem more contented and bouncier than usual," stated Arisa. "Do you have a hot date or something after school?" She gave a sly grin.

"Our little Tohru-Chan is all grown up…" said Hana forlornly. She hugged a cherry colored Tohru.

"I'm right aren't I?" Said Arisa teasingly.

"No! No! It's just…it's around the holidays and…" Tohru tried.

"So you have a crush is that right?" Inquired Arisa. "If he's a creep, he's gonna get it! Ya hear!" Tohru gave a nervous laugh.

"Do you have a crush Arisa?" asked Hana.

" Well, there was that guy at the convenience store…" admitted Arisa. " But I don't think he goes to our school."

"I wonder how many girls are gonna ask the Prince," Arisa wondered, watching a group of fan club girls stalk their beloved Prince Yuki.

"Poor Yuki-Kun." Sympathized Tohru. "He always is getting attacked by those girls."

"Do you want me to take care of them?" Offered Hana, as a couple strands of hair on the top of her head stood straight up.

"No! Please don't hurt them Hana-Chan!" Tohru half-yelled.

"Are you jealous?" You want to go to the dance with him is it?" Arisa teased once more.

"No. I…I found someone else…to go with me to the dance." Tohru said looking down.

"Are you serious!" Yelled Arisa in shocked.

"Yes…" said Tohru hesitantly. She pulled out her lunch of sausage octopuses, dried squid strips, rice, and some sweet dumplings. There was enough for two people, since she usually shared with Kyo, since Yuki was most likely in a student council meeting during his lunch. Arisa started laughing as Kyo wandered into the small clearing in the three girls were occupying. I was their usual spot; surrounded by trees, kept, well-trimmed lawn, with the tennis courts nearby, but it was still somewhat secretive and secluded. Today, Tohru had brought a picnic blanket along with her so she and her friends didn't have to sit in the thin sheet of snow, which now covered the ground.

"I still fail to see what is so funny, Arisa," said Hana staring blankly at her. Arisa was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. Wiping them, she said,

"Wouldn't it be funny if her mystery man was Orange-top!" Kyo's ears flicked back. If that Yankee finds out, she'll never let me live it down! Thought Kyo, pretending to occupy himself with a miniscule group of birds that were fluttering and flying about nearby. "Yo! Orange-top!" Called Arisa. "Come over here for a second!"

"Yes," requested Hana. "Come over here."

"And what if I don't want to," asked Kyo, annoyed, but he still came over.

"Do you know who Tohru-Chan's mystery man is?" Demanded Arisa, her curiosity reaching max.

Kyo glanced at Tohru. She held his gaze with a slightly pleading look in her eyes.

"No idea," said Kyo, turning back to Hana and Arisa. When Tohru gave a plate with some of the lunch from the box and offered it to him, he took it eagerly, looking like he had never eaten before. That finished, he said, "Besides, who cares anyway?"

"Are you kidding me!" Arisa shrieked. "I care!"

"As do I," said Hana in an afterthought.

"Hey!" Said Arisa as a sudden inspiration over took her. "Tomorrow's a half-day, right?"

"Yes, Uo-Chan," answered Tohru, piping up in the embarrassing conversation. "Did you want to do something special?"

"Yes. Why don't we all go out to eat?" Suggested Uo. "Then you can tell us all about your man!" The bell rang.

"I guess we better be getting back to class now," said Tohru, putting the lunch box back into her school bag. She hesitated, but didn't follow her friends.

"Tohru-Chan!" Called Uo. "Are you coming?"

"I'll catch up to you guys!" Tohru promised, giving a small wave.

"But…" Uo began.

"Let her be Arisa," said Hana softly. She wants to be alone. Hana then escorted U back to the school building. Tohru turned and faced Kyo.

"So they don't know, huh?" Questioned Kyo.

"No, I haven't told them." Answered Tohru. Will you tell anyone?"

Kyo smiled. "I won't if you don't want me to." Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand and they walked that way together until they could see students in the near distance.


	2. Time Spent in Good Company

Chapter 2

Time Spent In Good Company

The onions and strips of pork sizzled on the grill as Tohru turned them with her small spatula.

"It smells delicious, Tohru-kun," said Hana, holding up her spatula in wait.

"Mmh…" said Megumi, also holding up his spatula.

"So Tohru-kun…" said Arisa, flipping back a stray piece of bang.

"Well," said Tohru, turning the grill down. " He's gentle, kind, sensitive, everything I would have hoped for," Tohru admitted thoughtfully. Arisa smiled and closed her eyes, deep in her sweet memories.

"What are you remembering, Arisa?" asked Hana, eating the grilled food. " You look so calm. Is it that man from the convenience store?"Arisa opened her eyes.

"Yes," she answered. "That's also how I described the one I like."

Love is sweet, isn't it?" asked Tohru, gazing sweetly at the grill, imagining Kyo. "There's just one problem, isn't there?"

" He doesn't beat you, does he!" asked Arisa, suddenly alarmed.

"Shall I shock him?" inquired Hana. "Or perhaps I could have Megumi put a curse on him?" Megumi nodded at his sister's inclined head.

"No! No! He's not mean to me at all!" Said Tohru at once. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Okay…if you say so," said a defeated Arisa. "So what's the problem then?"

"I haven't got anything pretty to wear," Tohru replied, barely audible.

"Well, that does pose a problem," concluded Arisa. "How about we all go dance shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes, but at what time?" inquired Hana.

"How about we all meet at the station at eleven?" Arisa proposed.

"Yes," said both Hana and Tohru in unison.

" See you tomorrow!" snag Tohru, waving to her friends from outside the restaurant. When she came in to the house, she found Shigure and Kyo waiting up for her. Yuki was off somewhere finalizing dance plans with the student council.

"Oh! Shigure-San! Kyo! You didn't have to wait up for me! I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble," wailed Tohru.

"It's okay, Tohru-Kun. Really, it's no trouble at all!" said Shigure, flapping a hand in her direction.

"Oh, well, in that case, would it be okay if I went out with my friends tomorrow?" asked Tohru, her fingers crossed under the table.

"Of course it is!" announced Shigure. " Hanging out with your friends?"

"Yes," said Tohru. " We're going to look for dresses for the dance." A dreamy expression overcame Shigure, and a slow trickle of drool sprouted from the corner of his mouth.

"Knock it off, baka-inu," said Kyo, bringing Shigure back to reality with a stinging slap across the face.

"Are you okay, Shigure-San?" asked Tohru.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Tohru-Kun," said Shigure, in a calming manner. "But Kyo, was that really necessary?"

"Yes," answered Kyo simply. " I'm going to bed."

" I suppose I should be getting got bed too," admitted Tohru. " Goodnight!" She followed Kyo up the stairs, trailing close behind.

" It's such a beautiful night, isn't is Kyo-Kun…Kyo?" Tohru said awed. Kyo smiled. That's so like her to be amazed by the smallest things.

"There's even a full moon tonight. Here, come see," said Kyo, gently taking her hand, and leading her to the balcony in her room.

"It's so big," commented Tohru. " And so bright too!"

" It sounds like you Tohru…" said Kyo quietly. "You have such a big heart… and you have such a bright smile too…" Tohru's heart fluttered wildly at these words. He's so sensitive and kind mom. Tohru leaned her head against Kyo's shoulder. He gave a small jump and turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was deep and rhythmic. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She looks so happy. She must have been really tired to fall asleep on me like this. Still, I don't mind…. Thought Kyo. He brushed a stray hair away from her face, picking her up, and placing her in her bed. " Goodnight Tohru," he whispered, barely audible, and gave her a butterfly kiss on her cheek.

" Train-A departing to Kyoto now leaving the station!" a cool female voice announced. " Please watch you step!" Tohru was waiting for Uo and Hana by a rather large potted plant. I wonder what kind of dress I should buy. thought Tohru to pass the time. I wonder what kind of dress Kyo would like… She blushed at the thought.

"Tohru!" called a girl in the crowd. Tohru turned to see who was calling for her. " Hey! Tohru-Chan! Over here!" She looked to see her friends waving at her. She bounced over. " Konnichiwa Uo-Chan! Hana-Chan! Oh, and Bodyguard-San!" she added upon seeing Megumi.

"Ya ready to shop like crazy women?" asked Arisa uncharacteristically excited about something so girly.

" We are already crazy women though…" said Hana. "That is except for Megumi-Chan and Tohru-Chan." Megumi looked away, but Tohru giggled.

"Ready!" she said and gave the air above her head a small punch. The first store they went to was Lucky Panda Dress Emporium. When Tohru walked into the store and looked around, she was awed.

"There's so many," she marveled.

"True, true," said Uo, unimpressed. ' Let's start with the color." Tohru was emerged in thought until Hana said,

" Once again, I think it's pink for Tohru-Chan," Megumi and Uo nodded their approval. A salesgirl, overhearing, said,

"Would you like me to take you to our pink section?" Tohru, being intimidated by the store's largeness replied,

"Yes, if that's not too much trouble for you." The salesgirl smiled.

" It's no trouble at all! Follow me!" On the way over to the pink section of the emporium, they passed jungles of emerald, sapphire, ocean-blues, sunny yellows, stop-sign reds, and then the sea of pink. There was every shade of pink, from magenta to baby-skin pink. The salesgirl looking at Tohru for a minute said thoughtfully," I think a light pink would look good on you, miss." Tohru, still gaping at how many dresses of one color could be made said,

" Yes. That sounds perfect!" Dress after dress was tried on- short cocktail dresses, strapless ball gowns, magenta flappers, but after fifty-four of them were tried on, one was chosen. The dress was simple yet elegant- a baby pink halter-style top, with matching silk ribbons making a perfect bow on the bottom of the bodice. The skirt was made of layer upon layer of a sheer, icy, floaty material, which was built up so it was poofy. And, the best part was, Tohru had enough money saved up to buy it. I might as well splurge myself, mom. thought Tohru. Kyo will probably be the only person to like me… The salesgirl then turned to Uo.

" Are you looking for a dress too, miss?"

" Well, girly really isn't my thing…" admitted Arisa. Hana looked at the salesgirl and could tell the wheels were turning at high speed.

"I'm sure she could find you something, Arisa," admitted Hana.

"Yes Uo-Chan!" said Tohru, trying to sound convincing. "This place is huge!"

"Hmmm…" said the salesgirl, looking Uo up and down. "I think we have just the thing for you. If you'll follow me?" Arisa shrugged and followed the girl, the others trailing behind Uo. The salesgirl stopped in the cloud of blue dresses and pulled one out. It was a spaghetti strap dress, midnight blue in length, long in length, and with a bottom similar to the skirts she always wore. Arisa looked at it, blinked, and then said,

"Okay. You got me. I'll take it." After everything was rung up and paid for, the trio, plus Megumi, set out for a soba shop for lunch. Uo claimed she was craving tororo soba. When their noodles arrived, Tohru asked Hana if she was planning to also buy a dress during their excursion that day.

"Yes," answered Hana, eating her squid soba thoughtfully. "But I need to find a dress in another part of town."

"But I thought this was the only major fashion district in Tokyo," said Tohru, confused.

"There's another one," answered Hana. "One that's more like…like us," she said, inclining her head slightly to Megumi. After they finished their meal in the soba shop, they followed Hana to 'her' part of town: Harajuku. Everywhere Tohru looked, it seemed like there were hundreds of porcelain dolls, life-like in size, milling about the streets, and peeping in store windows. Hana dropped into the shop on the right: Deadly Beautiful Dresses. Uo and Tohru followed apprehensively. They looked around the store, and wound up counting how many layers of lace were on a particular dress. Hana soon found them, as they reached layer eighty-eight. She had an elegant black shopping bag over her elbow, a lack dress inside.

"Well," said Uo. "I guess our day of shopping has come to an end. She pretended to wipe tears from her eyes. Tohru gave her two companions, plus Megumi, a small bow.

"I had so much fun today," Tohru said humbly. "Thank you so much!" Uo and Hana looked slightly startled at this teeny outburst, but regained their composure quickly. They both gave Tohru a group hug.

"Anytime…" said Uo, patting Tohru's head.

"Yes," said Hana, also patting Tohru's head. "This was fun."

Megumi came over and patted Tohru's head too. They all laughed.


	3. Chocolates For All!

Chapter 3  
Chocolates For All

Hello all of my avid readers! Here is chappie three! I hope that you all like it! I also want to thank all the wonderful reviews I have been getting. It is very inspiring. Anyways, I think chappie four might take some time to write, because I think it will be the most dramatic part of the story. But I will try to get it done soon! Well, enough of me, and on with the show!

Lockawayheart

"I'm home," called Tohru softly, yet audible, as she removed her shoes, and set them on the floor in the laundry. I guess they've all gone to bed. Thought Tohru. I'm so tired, yet I don't seem to want to sleep. Maybe a glass of tea would help. With that, she made her way to the kitchen. She filled up the teakettle with water, and then set it on the stove. She turned to get the tea from the cabinet, and found a boxer-and T-shirt clad Kyo stealing milk from the refrigerator. She gave a small, startled intake of breath.

"Kyo! You startled me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I just couldn't sleep. I thought maybe some milk might help." Tohru smiled.

"Would you like some tea instead?" Kyo's eyes softened as her kindness wrapped over him like a blanket.

"If it's not too much trouble for you," he replied. Tohru gave him the smile she reserved for him, only him, and bustled away, making tea for two.

Tohru put a steamy cup of foamy green tea in front of Kyo.

"Thanks, Tohru…" said Kyo quietly. He wondered if he should have added an honorific to her name. Did I ever? He contemplated with himself. Tohru's voice brought him out of his contemplation.

"Kyo? Are you okay? You look a bit lost…"

"No," said Kyo. "I mean yes… I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Tohru didn't question him any farther, but the questioning still remained in her eyes. After time had passed, she set an empty cup down in front of her.

"I should be getting to bed," said Tohru, making her way to the stairs. " Goodnight, Kyo…" she said, and crept up the stairs, the soft pit patting of her feet the only clue she was there.

_BUZZZZZT! _ Tohru's alarm clock buzzed angrily by her face. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Yawning, she got out of her bed. Realizing what day it was, her eyes widened and she ran to retrieve the box containing the wrapped chocolates. She trotted down the stairs, but tripped and fell on the last one. Not again. Thought Kyo exasperated. That's the third time this week. Thought Yuki in dismay. Sighing, they went over to help her up. Smiling, she took out two wrapped boxes of chocolates from the large cardboard box she was carrying in her arms. She gave the one wrapped in purple and tied with a red ribbon to Yuki, and the orange one with the blue ribbon to Kyo.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Tohru sang merrily. Kyo noticed that he had the only orange one. It looked a teeny bit bigger than Yuki's was too, but not by that much.

"Thank you, Honda-San!" said Yuki, going off to place it in his room. Kyo pulled her in for a sort of half embrace.

"Thank you…Tohru…" he whispered in her ear. Tohru gave a barely heard giggle, but Kyo could feel small shiver running down her spine.

"No chocolates for me?" asked Shigure, in a disheartened voice. The two sprang apart, startled. Tohru rummaged through her box and produced a box for Shigure.

" Of course I have one for you, Shigure-San!" She handed him a blue box, tied with yellow ribbon. "Thank you so much for everything you have done for me."

"Any time Tohru-Chan. Anytime," Shigure replied, patting her on the head. Around lunch, Tohru heard a knocking on the door. Going to open it, she found Kagura, Kisa, and Momiji all waiting patiently on the other side.

"Onee-Chan!" said Kisa, and ran to give Tohru a hug around the waist.

"Tohru-Chan!" yelled Momiji, and also ran to hug Tohru. He was stopped, mid-bolt, by Kyo, who had come to see what all the noise was for. His eyes rested on Kagura.

"Hajimashita," she mumbled, looking down. "I hope we're not intruding."

"Oh no!" said Tohru. "I'm sorry! Please come in! You must be cold." Kagura's face warmed a bit.

"Thank you."

Tohru seated everyone around the kotasu, and went into the kitchen, bustling around making tea, and finding plates to serve the strawberry shortcake she had made. She came out of the kitchen, with the goods piled on a tray to serve to the members of the zodiac now seated around the table. Kisa and Momiji were laughing, Kagura was staring sadly at the table, Yuki was reading a book, and Kyo was staring at the pure innocent snow falling, rather violently, outside the window.

"Um…excuse me…"Tohru said, hesitantly. "I don't want to interrupt anything, but I have cake and tea."

"Yay! Cake! Cake! Tohru-Chan made us a cake!" sang Momiji and dove into his piece. Kisa took hers and giggled while she ate it. Kagura took hers, and ate it quietly.

"Thank you, Honda-San," said Yuki. "It looks delicious." Tohru smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks," mumbled Kyo.

"It's getting really bad out there…" commented Tohru.

"Indeed it is…" said Shigure, coming out of nowhere. "I've already called the Main House, and it's okay for you to stay the night."

" Yay" sang Momiji. " I wanna sleep in Tohru's bed tonight!"

"Now Momiji," said Yuki quietly. "Honda-San needs her space. We wouldn't want to take that away, would we?"

"No," said Momiji reasonably. " I suppose not."

"Here's an idea!" said Shigure brightly. "Kisa-Chan and Momiji-Kun, why don' t you two stay in Kyo's room. Kyo, you can have the living room. Kagura-Chan, you can stay with Tohru-Chan in her room."

"Okay, Shigure-Nii-San," said both Kagura and Kisa in unison.

"I'll go make some futons then," said Tohru standing up. "But first, some chocolates for you all!" She handed bright packages to Kagura, Kisa, and Momiji. Momiji was ecstatic, and Kagura and Kisa smiled gratefully. Tohru smiled and hurried off to prepare some futons.

"Good night everyone!" said Tohru entering her room, and closing the door behind her. Kagura was already in her bed, wearing a spare of pajamas. They fit rather well, considering they were Tohru's.

"Tohru-Chan…" Kagura started.

" Nnnn…" Tohru answered.

"It's…it's nothing…" Kagura answered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Tohru lied on her back for a long time. Kagura was fast asleep. Suddenly, intuition told her something was wrong. She emerged from her bed. Her intuition told her to go downstairs. Following it, she found Kyo lying on the floor. He was crying.


	4. Tears for Sanity

**Hello everyone! Here is chappie 4! Yay! In the last chappie, alot of people were telling me they were confused about Kagura. The truth to why she is so sad is that she has had her heart broken, just like in Book 12 of the manga. Anyways...the long awaited chappie 4! Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's ideas, like the fried eggs in this story, and the mother parts for both Kyoko and Kyo's mother. I haven't read the later books yet, so I don't know what really happens, so I'm guessing...but you get the picture, right? **

Chapter 4

Tears for Sanity

Tohru rushed down beside him. He was trembling. His chest was heaving up and down, and tears cascaded down his face. He had lost all control over his emotions. Tohru knelt down, clasping his hand in hers.

"Kyo! What's wrong?" she asked alarmed. Kyo was never like this, as far as she could tell.

" I'm…I'm a monster," he said. Tohru gasped.

"No! Your not why-" she was cut off by Kyo.

" I killed my mother. She died because of me." Tohru who knew a small bit on the matter said,

"No you are not. Your mother chose that path on her own."

"Her eyes were full of hate for me."

"She loved you. You are her son."

"It was all an act. All the motions of love, with nothing behind them is not love."

"But she cared for you."

"She had no choice." Kyo looked up into her eyes.

"I promised…" he whispered.

"You promised who?"

"Your mother." Tohru's breath quickened.

"Mom?"

Kyo sobbed, but told her the story of how he had promised Kyoko.

(Flashback)

Kyo was playing in a grassy hill near the Main House. Kagura had been playing with him, but had left in search of some ice cream, even though neither of them had any money. Kyo squatted on the ground, and once again, started to draw fried eggs in some dirt. Suddenly, some children playing tag ran past Kyo, kicking up dirt into his eyes.

"Ha ha!" said a black-haired little boy, stopping and pointing at Kyo. "You have no friends! You must be a freak! Ewwww…. You have freak cooties!" The boy ran away laughing. A small tear trickled slowly down his cheek. Why does everyone say that to me? Am I really that strange? Kyo thought, as another tear trickled down his cheek.

"Hey little guy," said an auburn-haired woman behind him. " What's the matter?" Kyo jumped and looked around. Kyoko stood behind him, holding Tohru's hand. "Did you lose your mommy?"

"No," Kyo replied. "She doesn't like me."

Kyoko looked startled at this.

"She doesn't?" Kyoko asked. " Why wouldn't she like a cute little boy like you?"

"Mommy says that I am different," Kyo replied. "So did that little boy over there. He called me a freak."

"Well, shame on him!" said Kyoko abruptly. "I'll play with you! Yeah! Me and Tohru-Chan'll play with you!" Tohru sat down and started to build a castle, and Kyoko picked up a stick to draw in the dirt with. Kyo looked confused.

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not! I will stand by you as your friend!" Kyo smiled.

"My name's Kyo, Onee-San!"

"A cute name for a cute boy!" concluded Kyoko. Tohru wandered over from the sandbox. She had a little, radiant ladybug perched on her finger.

"Look Mama! A ladybug!" she ran away, chasing the bug as it flew around. Kyo was watching Tohru tentatively. Kyoko noticed.

"Do you like her?" she asked. Kyo looked back at her and nodded.

" You are her mama?"

"Yes, Kyo-Chan. Will you make me a promise?" Kyoko asked. Kyo thought for a moment. Then replied,

"Okay."

"Pinky-swear?"

"Yes."

"Promise me that you will protect Tohru. Watch over her when I can't…"

"I promise." Kyoko smiled.

"Kyo-Chan!" called Kagura from the park's gate. "Come on! It's time to go home!" Kyoko looked and saw an elderly lady accompanying the young girl. She mistook the Main House Hostess for their grandmother. Kyo stood up.

"Good-bye Onee-San!" Kyo said, and sped off to join Kagura.

Kyoko looked over at Tohru. She had apparently given up on the bug, and had returned to playing in the sand. Watch over her… she thought again.

(Back to the present)

"I remember that park," said Tohru quietly. "And I remember you…"

"I remembered the promise I made," said Kyo. "But it became difficult when Akito found out."

"What?" asked Tohru. She looked like she didn't want to find out.

(Back to Flashback)

"There you are Kyo-Chan!" said his mother. He had just arrived home from the park. His mother grabbed his wrist and looked down at it.

"Your beads are still on…" she murmured. Kyo snatched back his wrist. Kyo's mother ignored his rudeness, for there was a sudden knocking at the door. Opening it, she found the old housekeeper who had brought Kyo home.

" Pardon the intrusion, Ms. Sohma, but Akito-Sama has requested the presence of Sohma Kyo." The old housekeeper said.

"Why?" his mother wanted to know, but Kyo had already shown up at the door, so she couldn't receive her answer.

"Ready," he said, and followed the housekeeper.

"Goodbye, Kyo-Chan!" his mother called out. Kyo ignored her. They walked until they reached Akito's suite.

"Akito-Sama will see you now," said a young housekeeper, this one stationed outside Akito's rooms. Kyo went inside. He found Akito standing in the shadows, inspecting a potted plant.

"Hello, Kyo," said Akito, in an icy tone, stroking a leaf.

"Hello, Akito-Sama," murmured Kyo.

"How is my favorite little monster?" Kyo didn't say anything. "Did you have fun today?" A cold gaze was focused on Kyo.

"Yes, Akito-Sama," said Kyo quietly.

"So…what did you do?" asked Akito silkily.

"I made a promise," answered Kyo.

"To whom?"

"A lady."

"What did you promise?"

"To protect Tohru-Chan."

"Do you like her?" Akito's hand tightened on the pot.

"I guess," said Kyo.

"Fool," muttered Akito. The potted plant was thrown to the floor, where it smashed upon impact. Akito came swiftly over to Kyo and slapped him. Kyo was knocked over onto the floor. Kyo stared up at him with wide, frightened, questioning eyes.

"Fool," Akito muttered again. "You are the Cat. You are a monster. Your true form sickens me." Akito spat on the ground next to Kyo's left hand, glaring at the beads. "To thinks that you had fun is unbearable. Freaks don't get to have fun. They don't get to make promises they can't keep."

"But I will…" Kyo began. This infuriated Akito even more.

"If she saw you in your true form…" Akito knelt down beside Kyo, and clasped his left hand in-between his own.

"She…" his icy fingers tightened around the beads.

"Would…" He started to pull the beads away.

"Hate you…" He took off the beads. Smoke erupted from Kyo's body, as he changed into the Cat's true form. His body morphed into a gruesome, figure.

"N-noooooooo!" wailed the creature. Akito stood up and sneered at Kyo.

"You can't see her anymore. You can't protect her. You would only hurt her." Akito dropped the beads onto the floor and turned to leave. "I'm filthy… and it's all your fault."


	5. Cause and Effect

Chapter 5

Cause and Effect

**Hello fans! It's been a while since I last updated...sorry about that! I had to get this chappie right though...so that's the reason for the wait. Anyhoo...a special thankies to Sage of Downtown Hyrule, Uma-Isuzu-Chan, Rubedo Kukai Jr. and A.M.Bookworm247. Your support and help is greatly appreacated and makes me want to write whenever I read your comments. Thank you very much. Enough of my rambling...here's chappeie 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or it's ideas, characters, plot, etc. Just the books... **  


(Back to the Present) Kyo touched his face in the spot where Akito had slapped him so many years ago, as if it still stung horribly.

"He's right," said Kyo. "I can't protect you. No matter what, or how much I want to guard you, he can and probably will hurt you." Tohru edged closer to him, as if Akito was charging out of the shadows no to attack her.

"It won't matter as long as I have you…Kyo. You have kept your promise no matter what you choose to say."

"I wouldn't have had to if Kyoko-San hadn't died." Tears trickled down Tohru's face at the mention of her mother's death. Kyo noticed and gently wiped them away with his shirtsleeve, so he could continue without any distractions. (Back to the Flashback)

The phone rang. Kyo's mother, anxious for her son's safe return, jumped at the sound. She had been staring out the window so intently, watching everywhere, waiting for an orange head to come bobbing up. Mother's instinct told her it was about Kyo. Picking up the receiver, she said hesitantly,

"Moshi…moshi…?"

"Akito-Sama requests that you come to collect Sohma Kyo at this time. Thank you for your cooperation," a hostess said before promptly hanging up. Kyo's mother gasped, before dashing out to get Kyo. The phone dangled on its cord, slowly swaying back and forth.

"Kyo? Kyo- are you here?" His mother called. Akito's room was now covered in a shadowy darkness.

"Get away from me," said a hurt, but still threatening, voice coming from the corner.

"Kyo…" his mother breathed. She hurried over to him. Her foot scraped on an object on the floor. It was his beads. Picking them up, she made her way to Kyo, crying in the corner. She sat down next to him.

"Did Akito-San do something to you again? Whatever he said…it's not true…" his mother tried to console him. Kyo looked at her, his amber eyes gleaming hauntingly in the darkness surrounding them.

"Can't you see me? Look at me. Breathe my scent. Look me in the eye and tell me it's not true." Said Kyo, daring his mother. " Tell me if you think it's not true." His mother looked at him, and forced a weak smile onto her face.

"I see nothing wrong! You are my dear little boy! My darling little Kyo!" He clamped his clawed hands over his ears.

"Stop it! Liar!"

"I'm not lying! Look, let me show you how much I love you!" she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. He tried to pull away, out of her reach, but she held on even tighter. Then, with a soft **Poof!** He turned into a fluffy, orange kitten. She slid his beads onto his furry wrist, and carried him home. His tail flared. His claws extended.

"Put…me…down…" he hissed.

"No," said his mother. "I'm showing you that I love you!" Kyo had enough of her filthy lies. He took his claws, and swiped them across her face, leaving three long gashes, running from her left ear to her right jaw. Blood droplets formed, and oozed down her face. She stopped dead in her tracks. She felt her face, felt the warm, crimson blood drip down her face and onto her hand.

"This," she said in a deadly whisper. "Is what you do to me? This is what you do to your only mother? I have done nothing but love you, and this is how you repay me?"

"I hat you! You never loved me! I HATE YOU!" Kyo screamed at her. She snapped. Forcing his mouth open, she took the blood she had collected on her hand, and wiped it on Kyo's tongue. He bit her, drawing even more blood. This, he realized, was her true nature. How she really was behind that cheerful, loving mask she always wore for him. Yelling in agony and pain, she dropped Kyo. He was a bit surprised at this action, but landed on his feet. It took him a second to decide what to do next. He had to run. Run and not look back.

(Back to the Present) Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand. He held it up to his mouth, letting it rub against his teeth.

"This is who I truly am." He said. Tohru looked extremely frightened. She looked like she wanted to pull away, yet Kyo still had a grasp on her hand. He had lowered it from his mouth, and put their conjoined hands on the floor-space between them.

"Please don't leave me. I need you. I just wanted to make sure you remembered who I really am." He said, his pleading eyes boring down into her half frightened ones.

"I won't leave you," said Tohru. "You remember what I said before… It's still true…that night in the rain…" She tightened her grip on his hand in reassurance.

"Her blood was warm. But it was saturated with hate and disdain for me. It burned my mouth, and made me realize who my mother really was." (Back to Flashback)

Kyo ran to the park where he and Kagura played. The Main House was just at the b0ttom of the hill, but he didn't care. As long as he was away her, he didn't care where he was, or whom he was with. Exhausted from both fury and the shock of realization, he looked for a place to spend the night. He spotted a grassy area under a bush. Anything as long as I'm away from her… thought Kyo. He curled up and promptly fell asleep, only to face the day's events in his nightmares.

"That will be 5200 yen, please," said the checkout lady at the local grocery store. Kyo handed over the money. " Thank you and have a nice day!" said the checkout girl sweetly. Kyoko smiled back and made her way home. I wonder what Tohru-Kun will make for dinner tonight. Ohh…I hope it's shugiyaki! thought Kyoko hungrily. She passed the park. She stopped and gazed at the spot where she had first met Kyo. Protect her… I know she will need it in the future… she blinked. I don't remember there being any orange bushes in this park… it clicked. She sprinted over to a now nude little Kyo, sound asleep under the bush.

"Kyo-Chan!" she called out to him as she shook him. "Kyo-Chan! Wake-up!" Kyo slowly opened his eyes.

"Nnnn… oh, it's you, Onee-San!"

"What happened?" asked Kyoko, pulling her green knit-sweater around Kyo.

"Mommy." Said Kyo.

"She did this?"

Kyo nodded.

"Well, you can't stay here," concluded Kyoko. "Do you want to come stay with me?" Kyo's face brightened.

"Hai! Onee-San! Domo Arigato! ( Yes! Big sister! Thank you very much!)" Kyoko smiled as Kyo beamed. She held his hand and walked him home with her.

A week had passed since Kyo came to stay with Kyoko and Tohru. Tohru was up in her room, chatting with Hana on the telephone. Kyo was helping Kyoko wash the dishes. She scrubbed the last traces of a scrumptious dinner, and then handed the plate to Kyo, who dried.

"It's been a week since you left your home," commented Kyoko, washing a bowl. "We should probably get in contact with your mother. She'll want to know you're safe." Kyo stiffened slightly.

"No," said Kyo. " Mommy hates me. She hates me…for what I am…… she doesn't care what happens…"

"What you are?" said Kyoko confused. "What are you then?"

She deserves to know… Kyo persuaded himself.

"A monster," he said, and pulled off his beads. Smoke erupted from his body once again, as he changed into an Oni. His Oni. The plate Kyoko was holding shattered on the floor. Her mind was terrifyingly blank.

"This is what I truly am," the creature said to her. "I am a monster, all I do is hurt people." He leaped. He landed on the street outside, leaving a shoji screen in pieces behind him. He ran. Once again, he found himself running because of this curse.

"Akito-Sama," said Hatori.

"What is it now?" asked Akito, clearly annoyed.

" We have received information that Kyo-San has transformed himself…into his _other_ self, in front of an outsider."

"Take care of it…" said Akito dismissively.

"Yes, Akito-Sama," said Hatori. He bowed, then left. Akito gave a sinister grin.

"Mama?" asked Tohru. She had been alarmed at the sound of breaking dishes, and came down to investigate. Kyoko stood there…not moving, shock written all over her eyes. Looking slowly up at Tohru, she knew then what she had to do.

"Tohru." She said firmly. " Stay here. I'll be right back." And with that, she grabbed the car keys, and went out to look for Kyo.

She found him sitting in the middle of an intersection, staring at the street. She pulled over to him.

"Kyo!" she called out. "Kyo! Please come back with me. It's okay, I'm here now…" Kyo lifted his head.

"You don't…hate me?"

But, before he could get her answer, a black Mercedes car came rumbling down the street. It looked like it was going to hit Kyo. Kyoko, without thinking, jumped out of her car and ran in front of Kyo, blocking him, protecting him. The car hit her dead on. (Back to Present)

Tears slid down Tohru's face.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Kyo. "I had to be honest. I had to tell you. I'm so sorry. It's all of my fault. Everything is…"

"Why?" inquired Tohru.

"All my brushes with love were nothing nut lies…I thought yours was too… I'm sorry for thinking that way." Tohru looked up at him.

"No," she said. "I love you. I really, truly do." Kyo looked up at her. His eyes were wide. She leaned in and kissed tenderly on the cheek. His mind went numb. Her words brought him back to what was in front of him.

"May…ma I stay here, with you?"

"Oh…um…sure…if you want to."

Tohru smiled and fell asleep on the floor next to a sitting Kyo. Kyo stroked her long, chocolate-colored hair. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight…" He went to sleep on the couch.

**Just a quick comment so I don't get alot of questions, Hatori was only going to erase Kyoko's memories. Hitting her was an accident. See you in chappie 6!**


	6. Makeover Confessional

**Hello Furuba Fans! Sorry about the delay in the updating, all of the one-in-the-morning writing sessions, and some slight writer's block is the cause. laughs Somehow I have managed to add Chappie 6! Also a special thanks to my best friend, Corn, I should start calling you Tohru..lol Anywho...thanks for the many inspiring reviews! And here is chappie 6! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ohh...i just remembered this...a pain to have to redo everything but, i do not own furuba or its characters, ideas, plot, ect...sorry if it says I have a new chappie, but this would bug me if I didn't add this...**  


  
Chapter 6

Make-over Confessional

"Kyo's got the hots this morning!" Yelled Momiji at the top of his lungs. Kyo opened his eyes angrily.

"You little punk!" he yelled, and began to chase after the mischievous rabbit. Tohru opened her eyes and smiled. Tonight's the dance Mom! I can't wait to go with Kyo! She smiled, stretched, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I'll make pancakes today as a celebration! Decided Tohru. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw a yawning Kagura.

"Good morning, Kagura-Chan!" said Tohru sunnily. "Is Kisa-Chan up too?''

"Yes," Kagura replied sleepily. " She's playing tag with Momiji-Kun and Kyo-Kun."

"Ohh…Kagura-Chan! Your eyes are all swollen. Is something wrong?" Kagura looked sad for a moment, but her emotions cleared up when she saw Tohru's concerned face.

"No, I'm fine! Can I help you with breakfast?"

Tohru Smiled. "Yes. I'm making pancakes."

"Those will be yummy!" concluded Kagura, clapping her hands together. The two girls made enough pancakes to cover the house at least once.

"Yay! Pancakes! We get to eat Tohru-Chan's pancakes!" Momiji sang, taking a whole stack of them. Kyo, tired of chasing the hyperactive Momiji, sat down too.

"Good morning, Tohru!" he said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"What's this I smell? Ahh…the scent of young love wavers in the air!" said Shigure.

"No silly," said Kagura, sitting down next to Kisa. "It's pancakes that you're smelling."

"Baka inu," muttered Kyo.

"Oh, good morning Shigure-San!" said Tohru setting down a bowl of cut-up strawberries. "Is Yuki-Kun up yet?" At her very words, Yuki slowly stumbled into the dining room. Clearly, he was not fully awake.

"Oh, Hello Yuki-Kun!" said Tohru. Now that everyone was around the table, she said, "Help yourselves everyone! I hope you like it!"

"Pancakes is it now?" said Shigure curiously. "Might I inquire as to the occasion?" Tohru giggled.

"The pancakes are in celebration of the dance!"

"What dance?" asked Kagura, interestedly.

"Oh! The Valentine's Day dance tonight!" said Tohru happily.

"Do you mind if I help you get ready?" Kagura offered.

"Would you please?" said Tohru, suddenly catching Momiji's hyperness. "I have no idea how to look for a dance. You see, I've never really been to a dance before…" She looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well then," said Shigure. " Might I know who the lucky man is?"

"Um…Kyo…um…is…" said Tohru, very quietly. Everything stopped as everyone stared at Kyo. Tohru and Kyo blushed harder than ever.

"You're kidding!" said Shigure in shock.

"Do you think she would be?" Yelled Kyo angrily.

"No…" admitted Shigure. "Well, Lucky Kyo… how did this happen?" Shigure smirked.

"I told you to stop calling me that! And it's none of your damn business!"

"Um…who are you going with, Yuki-Kun?" asked Tohru to change the subject away from Kyo and herself.

"Well, Machi-San, from the student council asked me to go with her, so I said yes…" said Yuki calmly.

" Oh!" said Tohru. "You two make a cute couple!"

"Well, fun as this is, I must get back to my new novel…" said Shigure, taking his cup of tea into his study.

"I should do the dishes then, if you're done," said Tohru.

"Let me help you then, Tohru-San," said Yuki. The others, sensing that he wanted to be alone, decided to play a game of Rich Man, Poor Man.

"So, Tohru-San…" Yuki started. "You've chosen _him_ then?"

"Yuki-Kun, I still like you the same as always, but, yes, I have chosen to go to the dance with Kyo-Kun." Tohru replied.

"If that makes you happy…"

The dishes were finished, but Yuki was still talking to her. He turned to look at her. He turned to look at her. His face was coming closer and closer to hers.

"…Then I am truly sorry that it was not me who could do so…" He kissed her on the lips, a soft, timid, barely there, kiss. He looked into her shocked eyes. "I'm…sorry…" and he left. She fell to the ground, putting a hand on her lips, where Yuki had just kissed her. Yuki walked back through the dining room.

"Baka-Neko," he muttered before climbing up the stairs and into his room.

"Hey," said Kyo. "Where's Tohru? She was with Yuki, right, so they must be done with the dishes now…"

"Maybe she's in the kitchen, still?" suggested Kagura.

"Go and get her Prince Charming!" said Momiji, shoving Kyo into the kitchen. He saw her crumpled form on the floor.

"Tohru?" asked Kyo. "What's wrong? Did that damn rat do something to you?" His fist clenched in anger. Tohru looked at him, blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"He…he k-kissed…me…" said Tohru. " But I don't like him…I like you…" she started crying in anxiety.

"C'mon," he said quietly. "Let's go somewhere quiet…" He held out his hand to her. She took it. He led her up to the roof, making extra sure she didn't fall off. Once he had her situated, he sat down next to her. He noticed she was shivering. He cautiously put an arm around her shoulders. She jumped a little, blushing, but didn't pull away. He looked at her in alarm when she took his other arm, making it so he embraced her from the side, but soon relaxed, blushing hard.

"Kyo…?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. He just sorta cam at me, and it came out of nowhere, and-"

"Save it squirt." Kyo interrupted. "You love me right?" Tohru nodded. "Then that's all that matters." Neither of them said anything for a while. Finally, Tohru spoke up,

"Kyo?''

"Yeah?"

"Kyo…kiss me…please?" she asked, blushing. Kyo smiled.

"Anything." He kissed her forehead. They stayed snuggled up together until Kagura found them.

"Tohru-Chan! Hey Tohru-Chan! Come down for lunch and then we can start your make-over!"

"Okay Kagura-Chan! I'll be right down." She got up to leave, Kyo held her hand, keeping her from leaving. He pulled her in, and gave her a soft, warm, peck on the lips. Tohru's mind exploded.

"I love you…" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly. She smiled nervously, blushing beyond any nameable color." Now you can go…" he said. She gave a small giggle.

"That was wonderful soumen, Kagura-Chan! You should cook more often!" said Tohru, full.

"And my house is in one piece! I'm greatly impressed!" said Shigure, setting down his chopsticks.

"Hey, Tohru-Chan," said Kagura. "Do you want to start your make-over now?"

"Um…may I help?" Kisa asked.

"Of course you can help, Kisa-Chan! Okay then, let's begin!" said Tohru cheerfully.

"Do you happen to have any nail polish?" asked Kagura.

"Um…Uo-Chan gave me a bottle once. Let me go find it," said Tohru, and hurried off to her bathroom. She came back with a small bottle of a soft, rose-colored polish.

"That's perfect, One-San!" said Kisa. Kagura nodded in agreement. The girls began on Tohru. They started with a manicure and pedicure, then moving on to a facial. Once Tohru's strawberry-seed mask was on, Kisa excused herself to go play hide-and-seek with Momiji.

"You know, Tohru-Chan?" started Kagura. "I did love Kyo-Kun. But I realized I loved him for all of the wrong reasons. I only loved him to make myself feel better. With the curse, everyday was torture. Life was unbearable. And then I met him. I met Kyo-Kun. And I realized his life made mine feel like I was a super-star or something. Everyone, even his own mother, hated him. I loved him…to make myself feel superior." Tears trickled down Kagura's face. "I'm a selfish pig, aren't I?"

"I don't think so, " said Tohru quietly. "I think everyone does things to make them feel better than others. But I also think that the love was real, was unselfish. Making up the excuses, to understand why, doesn't deny the fact that you did care, and you still do. "

"I…I do still love him…I love Kyo," confessed Kagura. Tohru smiled. "But…when Kyo-Kun said he didn't love me, couldn't love me, I gave up. I knew the charade had to end with my broken heart." Tohru sat up.

"Umm…I don't mean to break the mood, but could you please take this mask off? It's starting to itch." Tohru gave a wide, warm smile.

"I'm glad to know you comfortable enough to talk to me about things like this…" said Tohru.

"There you go! All done!" said Kagura, and smiled.

"Tohru-Kun!" Shigure called up the stairs. "Do you want to order out tonight?"

"Yes, Shigure-San! If it's okay with everyone else."

"Ah..full! Full! Full!" said Shigure, content.

"We should all probably start getting ready now…" suggested Tohru.

"yeah! Let's finish you up!" said Kagura, dragging Tohru upstairs.

After Tohru was finished and Momiji, Kisa, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were downstairs, Kagura called down the stairs,

"Presenting Tohru Honda…."

* * *

Return to Top 


	7. Dance, dance

**Ahh...the last chappie! This has been one fun story to write, and I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I had creating it. A special thanks to all of my reviewers: Uma-Isuzu-Chan, Rubedo Kukai Jr, A.M. bookwrm247, Sage of downtown Hyrule, Kitty Mojo, aniprincess13, and Ying darkness with everyone else! Thanks you so much for all of your time reviewing your story. Your kind comments gave me the inspiration to write more! Thank you so much! This chappies is dedicated to Rubedo Kukai Jr...who helped me write some of it...or gave me the ideas at least. ) And now on to chappie 7...**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fruits Basket, it characters, or its ideas. I also do not own Xenosaga, or its characters, where the name Rubedo came from.   


  
Chapter 7

Dance, Dance

"Presenting Tohru Honda…" on cue, Tohru stood at the top of the stairs. Her skin was beautifully flawless, with a baby-pink shadow swept over her eyelids, and a shimmery, sheer, pink gloss covering her lips. Her hair was pulled back into a slightly curly bun. Her hands were twisting nervously in front of her.

"Onee-San…you look like a fashion model…" said Kisa, her mahogany eyes wide.

"Tohru is one hot mama!" yelled Momiji, punching a fist into the air.

"You look lovely, Tohru-kun," said Shigure. "Our little flower is all grown up!" Yuki smacked him on the side of the head.

"Stop embarrassing her," he scolded. Kyo stared at her, blushing. He had never seen anyone look as radiant as she did, standing right in front of him.

"Kyo?" she asked. "Are you okay? You seem kind of lost…"

"What? I mean um…no. I mean yes! I'm fine. It's just, you look really…um…beautiful." Kyo blushed even harder. Tohru blushed too.

"It's a good thing my shoes fit her," Kagura whispered to Shigure, and pointing to the ballet flats Tohru had on her feet. "They will provide some protection from Kyo-Kun's flustered feet." Shigure sniggered.

"The joys of young love…" cried Shigure. "Haa-San should be over with the car any minute now." As if on cue, a honk! came from outside. "Punctual as usual…" said Shigure, sliding open the front door for the four dancegoers. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji all piled into the back seat. It was pretty cramped with all of them squeezed together. Kyo bristled angrily when he felt Yuki's arm brush against his, but his stomach did summersaults when he felt Tohru's hand on his own. She didn't seem to mind, especially since Kyo found her hand slowly intertwining with his own. He blushed slightly and saw out of the corner of his eye that she was too. All too soon, it seemed, that the moment of tranquility was shattered as Hatori pulled up in front of their school.

"I'll come pick you all up at eleven right here then?" asked Hatori, glancing into his rear-view mirror.

"Sure Hari!" sang Momiji and bounded out of the car.

"Goodbye Hatori-San!" called Tohru. "Thank you for the ride over! We'll see you at eleven!" Hatori smiled and pulled away. Yuki and Momiji had already went inside, leaving Kyo and Tohru by themselves on the sidewalk. Tohru still had a hold of Kyo's hand.

"Tohru…" he called.

"Yes…?" she answered

"Um…your hand?" he pointed out.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Kyo! I forgot I was still holding it! I'm sorry!" she wailed, and let go of his hand.

"No…that's not what I meant…" said Kyo, looking at his sneakers. He hadn't bothered to dress up. He wore the usual cargo pants and black T-shirt, but added a robin's egg blue colored sweater. "I mean…I like it…when you hold my hand…" he blushed. Tohru looked a little surprised, but smiled. She took his hand in her slightly smaller one, their fingers intertwining once again. She was blushing too…but not as much as Kyo.

"Should we go in now?" she asked.

"Sure…"said Kyo. The pair walked into the crowded gymnasium. Dance club music and J-pop blasting from the dj's speakers, and the strobe lights flashing, Kyo and Tohru were stunned. Before they had a chance to mingle, Uo and Hana came swiftly over

"Hiya Tohru-Chan! And…no way! Orange top!" said Uo, shocked.

"Ahh… as I suspected." Said Hana calmly.

"C'mon Tohru," said Kyo, dragging her away from her friends, blushing furiously.

"Bye Uo-Chan! Hana-Chan! I'll catch up with you later!" Tohru called.

"Catch ya later kid!" said Uo, grinning. He led Tohru into the middle of the crowd of people, all dancing. Tohru looked slightly apprehensive.

"Kyo… I don't know how to dance…" said Tohru quietly, blushing.

"Here, I'll show you," instructed Kyo. "Start by just swaying to the music." Tohru did as she was told. "Now move your hips a bit more…" said Kyo. Tohru blushed. Momiji and Haru were watching the scene from the back corner of the gym. Haru smirked and Momiji was hopping up and down, his version of 'dancing'.

"So he ended up with Tohru-San…" mused Haru.

"Kyaah!" squealed Momiji. Tohru was getting the hang of dancing fairly quickly. She was holding on to both of Kyo's hands so she could dance with him.

"Well, if it isn't little Kyo-kyo!" called a boy from the crowd.

"Who the hell?" asked Kyo, spinning around. He looked at the black-haired, green-eyes boy. "Well, if it isn't Rubedo," spat Kyo.

"You think you can dance little Kyo-Kyo?" asked Rubedo venomously.

"You wanna go?" asked Kyo. At his words, the crowd made room.

"Is that a mosh pit?" asked a girl.

"KYAH! It's a dance off! How cool!" squealed another girl from the crowd. If at all possible, the music seemed to be turned up even louder. Kyo pulled Tohru out of the way.

"Stay here," he instructed. "I'll be right back." Tohru nodded. "All right! Bring it on!" yelled Kyo. Rubedo smirked. She started break dancing. Everyone ohhed and ahhed. Rubedo froze in a handstand. He received mild applause and cheers.

"Beat that you freak! Go dye your hair! You'll have better luck!"

"At least the girls don't call me Ruby-kun!" Kyo smirked. "You material girl!" Kyo started by swaying to the music, and grew into break dancing. The ended in a back flip. People cheered and whooped. Rubedo's face grew red with anger.

"Oh…How cute little Kyo-Kyo! Your name is as bad as your dance moves!" This time Rubedo started with two back flips. His break dancing was becoming even more impressive and complicated. He ended with an aerial. The crowd screamed and raved at his performance. Kyo gritted his teeth. He began with a windmill into a handstand and then…

"ahh…damnit." He cried in pain as he fell. He landed on his face. The crowd booed. Rubedo stood over him, laughing triumphantly.

"See! I told you little sissy Kyo-Kyo can't dance! What a looser!" He turned and walked away.

"why I oughta…" said Kyo angrily, balling up his hands into fists, and staring down Rubedo as he stood up.

"Kyo!" Tohru called, running into the clearing, and up to his side.

"Kyo! Are you okay? Your face! Are you hurt?"

"Naa…I'm fine. Calm down Tohru…" he said. His crimson eyes hid behind his bangs. "Come outside with me." He stood up quietly. Everyone had gone back to dancing, so no one really paid any attention to him any more.

"Oh…um okay. As long as you're not hurt…" said Tohru, following him into the courtyard. It was beautifully lit by moonlight from the full moon. They were the only people there. He walked over to the middle of the yard, and turned to look at her. His eyes were once again hid, since he was looking at the ground.

"Tohru," he asked.

"Yes? I'm right here."

"There's…there's something I've been wanting to ask you…for a long time," he admitted faintly, blushing as the moonlight highlighted his face. Tohru's turquoise eyes sparkled.

"You have?" she inquired.

"Yeah. We've known each other for a long time…and through everything, and all. And when you said you loved me, you have no idea how happy you made me." Tohru blushed. "you made me feel needed, cared for. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. So…since we've known each other, and I love you…would…would you be my…my girlfriend? Please?" asked Kyo. He was still looking at the ground, but his blush deepened. Tohru's eyes widened in shock.

"yes," she whispered. Kyo's head looked up.

"Really?"

"yes. I'd love to. " said Tohru. She took a step closer to him. "But I thought we already were…" Kyo grinned and put his hand sheepishly behind his head.

"Yeah…well, I just thought I'd make it official." He took a step closer to Tohru, so they were face-to-face, inches apart.

"I'm glad you did," said Tohru, gazing into his eyes.

"Me too…" he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was stiff at first, but soon melted as he slowly wrapped his arm around her small waist. She made a small, soft noise, which made Kyo deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly and licked Tohru's lips for her to do the same. She did, and their tongues met. Tohru giggled, and they broke apart. When Kyo looked at her questioningly, she said,

"It tickled…" and giggled again. She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered. Tohru smiled. The two of them gazed at the glowing moon, and enjoying the moment. Together.

**Okies...sorry to ruin the moment. I would like to know if anyone would be interested in reading a sequel to this fic. I have been tossing some ideas around. And I also need some suggestions for 7 odd jobs and a uniform for each. Thankies much!**

**--lockawayheart **


End file.
